


Vampire Pancakes

by DaturaMoon



Series: Bonnie Bennett [1]
Category: Bonnie Bennett - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon, F/M, bonnie x Damon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Damon makes Bonnie pancakes every morning
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore
Series: Bonnie Bennett [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161710
Kudos: 13





	Vampire Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of Bamon drabbles and oneshots. I'm editing some old stuff to post once it's ready.

Setting the newspaper down, Bonnie glances up, catching a glimpse of Damon behind the stove. 

The sizzle of the pancakes on the skillet, the sunlight shining through the window blinds, the song on the radio - It's all so normal now. 

Bonnie notices the way the sun shines behind him, illuminating the left side of his face. A face she used to hate but now, maybe she felt differently. 

His eyes seem bluer than ever in the light and the red flannel, dare she say, looked good on him. She noticed the tiny wrinkle between his brows, it was kind of cute how hard he concentrated making these pancakes every morning. 

(lyrics to song on radio )   
Lay me on the ground  
And fly me in the sky  
Show me where to look  
Tell me, what will I find?  
What will I find?  
(end of lyrics) 

Those blue eyes jump up and she quickly diverts her attention back to the paper, pretending she was too busy to even notice him. 

Once she hears the sizzling stop, Bonnie stands and preps the coffee. Pouring two mugs, she drops a single sugar cube in each, then placing them both on the table. 

Bonnie doesn’t have to look up to confirm what she feels, she wasn’t the only one in the habit of stealing glances. Her intuition was telling her Damon was doing just that. 

Settling back into her seat, she sits up and watches as Damon approaches the table, a plate in either hand. 

(lyrics) 

Whoa, Heaven let your light shine down  
Whoa, Heaven let your light shine down

(end of lyrics) 

Damon sets the plate before her, the same as everyday and though she won't admit it, it was still amusing. The round fluffy pancake decorated with blueberry eyes, nose and mouth. Topped off my whip cream fangs. 

When she thinks about Damon from before, she would never guess he’d be the same kind of guy, vampire, that would make her silly pancakes in the morning. 

Bonnie raises a brow and let’s a little bit of a smirk appear on her lips. She reaches for her fork and knife, “Everyday I tell you I hate that.” 

Without looking at her, Damon grabs his fork and replies with a grin, “And everyday I do it anyway.” 

When his eyes land on hers, Damon can’t help but flash a smile. Damon had spent enough time around Bonnie to know the fake smiles. This one, though small, was genuine. 

It’s hard to ignore the way the sun looks against her brown skin and how the golden hues make her look radiant, in fact, the most rested he’s ever seen her. There’s a sparkle in her big brown eyes and despite the situation they were in, it was nice to see her so relaxed. 

Damon extends one of his hands for the second newspaper, “Bon Appetit.” 

With bright eyes and the small smile still on her lips, Bonnie hands Damon the paper.


End file.
